clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Liberty
Lady Liberty is the statue of Liberty brought to life by Dr. Kiln, but she rebelled against her creator. She has the only command throw in the entire series, the Liberty bell. She also uses her torch as a flamethrower and launches needles at her foe. She is voiced by Tress Macneille. Bio A self-designated freedom fighter, Lady Liberty has sworn to oppose evil wherever it may exist! An experienced soldier, her survival instincts were essential during and after the treacherous plane crash on to the island. All of her combat skills will be put to to the test now that she and her friends are facing their most challenging enemy, the evil Dr. Kiln and his hideous henchmen! Moveset: Special Moves *Crown Of Flames: R + Up + P *Torch Strike: R + Up + K *Freedom Fling: L + D + R + K (Close) *Liberty Bell: L + D + R + P (Close) Super Moves *Torches Of Fury: QCB, QCB + P *Liberation Declaration: QCF, QCF + K *Bomb's Away: QCF, QCF + P (Close) Claytalities *Torso Kick: HCF + R (Close) *Off The Island: D, D, B, F, R (Close) *Strafing Bombs:D, D, D, A (Sweep) Quotes *"Time to liberate ya!" *"Torch strike!' *"Liberty bell" *"Hahahahahaha" *"BOMBS AWAY!" *"Goodbye!" Quotes Libby will say if you lose to her: *"E Pluribus Unum." *"With liberty and justice for all!" *"Nothing can withstand the long arm of justice!" *"Freedom is one right you can't have." ClayFighter Sculptor's Cut Boss Dialogue Lady Liberty's final boss is fellow Kiln creation, T-Hoppy: Lady Liberty: "Hoppy! Fight Dr. Kiln's spell! Return to the good side!" T-Hoppy: "Resistance is futile, you will be assimilated." Lady Liberty: "You can beat him if you try, don't make me fight you!" T-Hoppy: "Prepare for battle, I'll destroy you!" Ending Patriotic to the end, Lady Liberty has defeated Dr. Kiln on Claymodo and is proud to have been involved in the struggle against evil once again! When Lady Liberty and her heroic friends thwarted the evil one's plans, they freed Hoppy from his mind-control bonds, making him good once again. Quite a powerful duo Hoppy and Libby will make, as they strive to make the world a safe place! Trivia * As seen in her ending and the manual, her nickname is "Libby". * Lady Liberty is the only female character in the Nintendo 64 games and one of the very few female characters in the series along with Helga, Kangoo (with her evil twin Thunder) and the cancelled Lucy the Gorilla. * Lady Liberty has various similtudes with Helga from the first ClayFighter: both have human forms, both have a big buxom and both also become a "battle couple" with another male of the same game in their endings (Helga with Tiny and Lady Liberty with T-Hoppy). *According to fans, Lady Liberty is considered to be the worst character in Sculptor's Cut due to numerous reasons. * There's a screenshot in which it's possible to have Lady Liberty ram her opponents with her chest as an attack, in which you can see her flashing her breasts. *Recently a new claytality was discovered by a SC player seen in this video (8:53) called "Liberty Bells" but the command is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Tress Macneille Category:Female characters Category:Boss Category:Dialogue